


Three gold peices.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sidemen stories. [17]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hugging, M/M, Minishaw, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: Harry and Simon are far from royalty, they make up the lower class. When a merchant comes through their rundown district, they weren't expecting much but their world is about to be flipped upside down.“A sad world when kids no longer believe in magic.” The man states quietly.((Written by Jolly_Rancherz as a gift to lxlunotfound))
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Simon Minter
Series: Sidemen stories. [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Three gold peices.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxlunotfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxlunotfound/gifts).



> Hey guys! I was watching Jj's recent video and he inspired me to try something new with my writing. 
> 
> This goes out to lxlunotfound! A very lovely and friendly user, go check out what they've written if you haven't already! I hope you enjoy love! <3
> 
> Warnings: Very brief mentions of minor charter death (not Simon or Harry) and confliction of royalty and lower class.

Harry was certain they would freeze before this trader made his way to start his pitch, himself and his friend were waiting amass of people for this merchant who had stopped by in their small town.

It was a split, they lived on the north side. It was where the lower class are all situated. Then there was the rich and royalty who occupied the west side.

It was one or the other, a middle class was nonexistent. If you were born as someone of significance you had bare peas. If you weren't born from the ‘right’ people, the rich made sure to drive you to the lowest you could be.

The point was guests-of any sort-was a big deal for this rundown area filled with beggars and low lifes as the west liked to call them.

Exciting or not, Harry was freezing. Nobody out here was dressed properly enough for this weather, especially to be waiting such long periods of time.

Harry rubs his freezing cold hands together, allowing the friction of the movement to temporarily spark warmth throughout his fingers. 

Key word- temporary- as soon as he stops rubbing his palms against one another and lets his hands drop back down by his side, the cold knips harshly against his exposed skin. 

Casting a look over to his best friend he sees Simon has his hands shoved into his pockets; though Harry wonders how much help it's really doing with all the holes scattered in the fabric. 

“Could this guy set up any slower?” Simon complains when he notices Harry is looking at him. 

Lewis tries to cast the guy a look but Simon is a lot taller than him; much easier for his friend to see over the mass of people gathered before them. 

Despite the people, he can at least see this guys set up. It resembles a wagon-well a little bit-it's got the shape of one and it's set up on steel wheels which elevates it off the ground. 

It has two decorative wooden doors on its face and a step ladder that leads to said doors, Harry imagines the steps can be pulled up so they aren't dragging across the ground when this donny has his horses dragging the damn thing to whatever other location. 

“Where is he?” Harry pries curiously. 

Simon goes on his tippy toes to peer over the crowd as best he can, he was tall for his height but still quite young. 

“I believe he's inside setting up, cause I don’t see him in front of the crowd anywhere.” Minter informs him. 

Harry blows out a frustrated breath, watching the condensation appear in a slight cloud due to the cold. 

“He's in there nice and warm, as we are out here waiting for him freezing our asses off.” Harry spoke; shifting on his feet. 

Simon laughed at that before contradicting the sound with-in Harry's opinion-a rather depressing comment.

“We’d be freezing our asses of either way.” Harry shots Simon a displeased look at the statement before trying to pull the patched up sleeves of his tattered fleece over his hands.

Before he is given the chance to retort, the doors swing open to reveal-oh wow-a heavier man with a very intense mustache that looks like it was slicked up to curl at the ends and a goatee. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a lad look more like a merchant.” Simon mumbles in surprise from beside Harry. 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Lewis agrees as he watches the man pop of some confetti into the crowd, resulting in excited cheers. 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Sorry to keep you waiting but I assure you these artifacts will be worth the wait!” The man assures in a very dramatic and loud voice. 

A few people cheer and boo but the man remains unaffected. 

The merchant is dressed in a trench coat and trousers with high socks and has all kinds of ‘artifacts’ behind him. 

“First we have this wondrous deck of cards, capable of such wonders. With 26 cards that range from A-Z, whichever letter your name starts with-” 

Harry didn't get to hear the rest of this guys waffling as Simon interrupted. 

“He sure loves the word wonderful, aye?” Simon jokes, loud enough for Harry to hear but not voluminous enough for anyone too far in the crowd to hear. 

“Yeah, I’m sure his artifacts are all a bunch of random items with some sort of lie he spun.” Harry agrees, with a smile. 

Simon lets out a breath of amusement, Lewis can hear it and see the breath of mist it makes in the chilly air.

“-then here we have a magic mirror that allows you to see yourself as a west sider-” The merchant enthusiastically begins to describe before a woman in the crowd shouts out. 

“I’ll take it!” Heads in the crowd all whip to look at her, including Minters and Lewis’s.

“Why, of course madam! All purchases are welcome after the artifacts are shown.” The man announces. 

“Can’t believe we waited out here for this, guys a con artist.” Simon whispered to Harry quietly. 

Harry feels himself shiver but he wholeheartedly agrees. 

“I mean magic? How stupid does he think we are.” Harry adds on, Simon lets out a bitter laugh. 

_ He can hear his friends' disappointment.  _

Just as Lewis is about to suggest they go warm up somewhere, a man turns around to face them; his eyes are pale and milky.

He’s blind and is wearing some sort of cloak, Harry feels a chill run up his spine for an entire different reason. 

_ He’s fucking creepy.  _

“A sad world when kids no longer believe in magic.” The man states quietly. 

Harry casts a nervous look at Simon, his friend is nibbling his bottom lip; something Lewis knew he did when he was anxious. 

“Oh c'mon sir, that merchant is all waffle.” Simon responds but his voice lacks conviction now. 

“Maybe he is. But he is also very oblivious, he has no idea what he has stumbled upon. That snowglobe is more than it seems.” The man speaks so quietly, that Harry almost didn't even hear him. 

Before he can voice anything, the man is walking through the crowd and Harry can’t see him anymore. Almost as if he vanished amongst the people. 

Simon and Harry both turn to look at one another with wide eyes. 

“There it is.” Simon points out as he redirects his attention back to the merchant, a small snow globe in his hand. 

“Last but certainly not least! We have this little beauty, a snow globe with a beautiful castle from the westside. Meant to bring you tremendous luck when you carry it on your person.” The merchant explains, according to the blind man the only artifact that isn't pure waffle. 

“We need to get that, Simon.” Harry tells his best friend. 

“Agreed, hopefully he knows the financial status of this distract and it's not too expensive.” Simon mumbles, his friends eyes glued to the globe. 

The merchant begins to wrap up his speech and the crowd disperses. Leaving a couple other civilians lining up. 

“Should we line up then? See the price?” Harry asks. 

“Cmon then.” Simon agrees as he walks over to the end of the line, Harry trails him. 

There aren't too many people, 2 couples? 3 or 4 individuals? 

All of them are about to get scammed by this man. Harry has faith in the mysterious blind man that was in the crowd though. 

_ They needed that globe.  _

“That guy….I’ve never seen him in this town in my life.” Simon told the brunette in reference to the blind man. 

“Me neither, you think he's magical? I swear he vanished when he walked away from us Simon.” Harry confessed, tone quiet so nobody heard and thought they were crazy. 

“I don’t know. I’m torn. I really wanna believe him. He was just so…...strange that it's hard not to, but maybe he is hired by the merchant to convince swayers?” Simon replies. 

“But did you see him vanish?” Harry presses. 

Simon casts him an uncertain look, almost like he wishes he hasn't. 

“That's not possible.” Simon concludes. Harry frowns at that. 

“It's a sad world when kids no longer believe-” He was trying to quote the mystery man before Simon's laughter broke out. 

“Alright, alright, alright, none of that.” Minter spoke in amusement. Harry felt himself smile at that. 

The line began to thin out as minutes passed by and soon they were up at the front. 

“Hello boys! What can I do for you this fine evening?” The merchants tone was just as enthused as it was when he was presenting. 

“Umm, we were wondering how much the snow globe is sir?” Harry asked, feeling awkward at the man's intensity. 

“Ah yes! The snowglobe! A fine relic that is, I see you boys are quite young so I’ll offer it at just 3 gold pieces!” The merchant offered. 

Harry bit down on his tongue to hide his shock. 

“Wonderful! Can we have a minute to discuss?” Simon swooped in, Harry could hear his blatant surprise in his tone. 

“Why of course! I’m here till sundown.” The merchant informed with what looked like a forced smile. 

Simon returned one before grabbing Harry's wrist to pull him to the side. 

The brunette blamed his disappointment when Simon dropped his wrist, on the fact Harry wasn't thinking clearly from being out in the freezing cold for so long. 

“3 gold pieces! That's enough to keep us fed for a week!” Simon speaks with an intense amount of exasperation. 

Harry nods in agreement, shaking of his weird thoughts prior. 

“I know! B-but Simon I think we should do it! If it really is magic…..maybe we can get outta here?” Harry tells his best friend earnestly. 

_ He has such hope.  _

Simon nimbles his bottom lip once more, thinking it over. 

“If it isn't? That's an entire week's worth of money wasted…” 

Harry feels his hands twitch by his side, they are so cold at this point they are practically numb. 

“Simon please.” Harry urges. Minter seems to crack at that, running his hands through his hair. 

“I really hope we’re right about this, go grab the change then; I’ll let the merchant know we’re buying it. But be quick!” Simon tells him, his face is completely red from the cold.

Harry feels his eyes widen in excitement and he jumps forward to wrap his friend in a hug. Simon lets out a noise of surprise but hugs him back.

Relishing in the temporary warmth it provides, he pulls back with a massive smile on his face at Simon's decision. 

“Stop staring at me and go get it Haz!” Simon urges. 

Harry laughs at that and nods his understanding before running off.

The wind knips against his face as he runs down the jagged streets, but he is determined to get to their shelter as soon as possible. 

Running past an assortment of extremely run down houses and caravans, his mind wanders as he watches his feet leave imprints in the snow. 

Him and Simon had found each other working in the marketplace summers and summers ago. Minter's parents had passed away from a horrendous infection when Simon was really young.

Leaving his friend to support himself alone, unfortunately a commonality on the northside. Lots of youth left to take care of themselves. 

Harry had never really gotten along well with his family, he was a very bitter kid. 

Blaming his parents that they were northside and left without necessities time and time again. Similar to his current movements, Lewis had run away one night. 

_ Desperate to find a new and better life.  _

_ All he had found was a locked home when he returned, he had camped outside for days. But nobody ever left and the door remained closed. _

_ His family had left.  _

At the memory, running and the cold Lewis felt his breathing come out in heaving pants. Tiring out, he slowed down. 

Now walking he rounded the corner, stopping at the house on the end. His parents' old house technically, but once he realized they were gone he had ‘broken’ in. 

You could enter the house through the wine cellar in the yard so that's how he got in and the door remained locked, which was ideal since he didn't have the key.

His parents never sold it so the town's guards had to leave it be, allowing for Harry and Simon to occupy the space. Jumping the fence, Harry headed for the cellar; prying open the wooden trap door and sliding in. 

Harry let it slam shut after him as he scurried down the ladder, sighing in content at the warm air that flooded his senses. 

Heading for the old wine bottle they stashed in the corner, Harry titled the bottle so he could drop 3 gold pieces into his hand. 

Grasping the pieces in his hand, he sent off a silent prayer that this wasn't an elaborate ruse. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling guilt build up inside him, Harry increased his speed as the merchants set up came into his line of vision. 

_ Poor Simon, he must be frozen by now.  _

“Simon! I have it!” Harry called as he approached, Minter looked up from where he was staring at the ground. His entire face was red and Lewis was certain his ears were verging on frostbite. 

“Fucking finally.” Simon mumbled, walking a few steps to meet the brunette sooner. 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. Come here.” Lewis apologized as well as gestured his best friend closer. 

Simon waddled over to him and Harry pulled him in for a hug, reaching up he pulled Minters head so it was resting in the crook of his neck; a bit awkward considering the height difference but they made it work. 

Harry was thankful his fleece covered some of his neck so he didn't have to feel Simon's cold face against his skin. 

Lewis let his-much warmer-hands press against Simon's ears; attempting to warm the boy up enough to buy the artifact and head home. 

“I’m so sorry Simon, I went as fast as I could.” Harry told the other. 

“It's fine, Boggo.” Minter replied, though it was muffled from where the blonde's face was buried. 

Harry let them stay like that for a few minutes to let his best friend warm up, he tried to push away the thoughts that told him they wanted Simon to stay in his arms forever. 

The merchant cleared his throat from where he was situated. 

“Ahem, let's get a move on boys. I must depart soon!” At the sound of the traders voice the two pulled away from each other, embarrassedly. 

They both headed over to the merchants stand and Harry dropped the 3 gold pieces onto the man's palm. 

“Wonderful purchase! I just know it will bring you two great fortunes! Go find a quiet place and put your hand on the globe and say ‘Murgo’” The man cheered as he pocketed the money. 

_ Harry gulped, it better.  _

The merchant passed Simon the snow globe and Minter shoved it into his pocket, his rips aren't big enough for the globe to fall through. 

Harry gave the man a nod and the two boys turned around to head home. An exciting energy was buzzing around them. 

_ They had faith in this ancient artifact.  _

Hurrying for the wine cellar, they moved as fast as their legs would let them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With them home and with Simon warm the blonde set the globe-very gently-down on the table with them sitting in front of it. 

Harry put his hand on the globe just as the man instructed. 

“Cmon Minter, put your hand on it.” Harry urged excitedly.

Simon shot Lewis an equally enthused look before resting his hand atop Lewis’s. 

“Murgo.” They both spoke simultaneously. 

Harry's jaw unhinged in pure shock as a bright light flashed before them. 

It was blinding! He couldn't see anything! 

When the light faded, it revealed a royal guard standing before them. Harry was completely stunned. 

“There you too are, we’ve been expecting you boys! Cmon, we are to make way to the castle immediately.” The royal guard informed. 

Simon and Harry looked at one another in pure shock. 

_ Holy shit. Harry swore he could hear the blind man's voice in his head once more.  _

“Maybe he is. But he is also very oblivious, he has no idea what he has stumbled upon. That snowglobe is more than it seems.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed!! This is quite different to what I usually write. Hopefully you liked it lxlunotfound!
> 
> Please leave feedback and kudos!!


End file.
